did we do the same thing
by meghan.blazer
Summary: HANNAH MCKAYS STORY


this world.

As they walked into the empty house you could hear the noise of the clicking heals and the sound of a woman's voice that was cleaning the house before the costumers got there.

The first couple walked in the woman had dark brown hair that stood out and she was about 5"4 and was extremely pregnant. The man that was holding her hand walked next to her with a big dumb goofy look on his face; by the look of him i could say he is about 6"2.

I slowly approached them and said hello with a big bright smile and stood on the piece of wood floor i was so proud of every time i walked by it.  
The woman said "hello my name is Amy and this is my husband Jack we are very interested in this house it is the perfect size and just enough rooms for a big family"

"So glad to hear that! I have to end the open house I have an emergency I'm so sorry I can't offer you this house at this time I can give you references to look at other houses that could be suitable.

You must think I'm crazy not wanting to sell the house to this beautiful young couple am i right? Well let me get something strait my name is Christina Williams i am just a housewife with three little boys 7th grade actually there triplets and are great boys.

I didn't want to sell the house to this wonderful young couple because something happened in this house that I really love about it and can't stop thinking about the first time I walked into the house. Susan called me up that day it was about 3:24 pm the kids just got home and she was yelling and crying and i was trying to calm her down as i recall she gasped and said someone murdered the Allen's all of them next door.

The Allen's had two older girls about the age of 17 they were seniors at the high school across the street called Garden City High school. The husband and wife were getting separated as I remember and the wife cheated on the husband with a coworker at the office they opened together to practice medicine. Her name was Barbra Allen she was a quiet little thing she looked faithful and not like she could do any harm hell we were wrong. The last memory we have of her is at the get together for book club and she got so intoxicated that she started crying about the man named Rick that she claimed she hurt.

My neighbor and I thought she was just drunk and talking to talk but obviously she wasn't. Three years later look she is dead killed and her entire family. People wonder who did it still no one know because it was me. I loved that day more than anything because i was there i thought they wouldn't find the bodies for a couple days you know but of course they had to have a damn cat the was quit a whore actually it would always show up at other people's houses to get feed and it came to my neighbor's house reeked like rotten meat that had been sitting out for days witch of course popped the question what the hell happened.

The door was locked because i locked it and thought the smell wouldn't come back to bite me in the butt. It did though the neighbor I'm talking about that found the cat is Susan she is so beyond noisy I can't say one word without her noticing that i looked a little up tight when the homicide department came, and I wasn't hysterical crying like everyone else. So she asked me why i wasn't crying and I told Susan that it hadn't hit me yet that my friend was dead and so was her family.

The way the Allen family died was slowly one by one first it started with Barbra. She yelled she was sorry that she cheated with Rick and he died because he overdosed. they would get so high when they would cheat on their spouses. I walked in and made sure that i wouldn't make a mess at all i put garbage bags all over the floor black ones and taped the sides of the floors with blue tape. I just couldn't stand her anymore her crying and crying that her husband left her that she didn't mean to do anything to hurt him.

I killed her in her own house i slowly started with a knife from her own kitchen and killed her. Then her daughters walked in and the look on their face made me want to stop and rewind they screamed so loud that i thought someone would hear them but they didn't i truly didn't want to hold them hostage i didnt want to kill them but i had to and i can't stop thinking about how much i wanted to just let them go but i wanted to be able to raise my children.

I like to think i am not a horrible person for what i did but i keep doing it and can't stop every time someone moves into the house i want to kill them it's this urge that i feel that Barbra Allen is back. So i eventually moved because i ended up killing 3 other families in the house that was the Allen's.

I moved to another state that had the exact same street and number as the old house we lived in i couldn't stop myself and my children thought i did it to make them feel like it was home but i did it cause i am holding back my dark passenger back as i tell myself that is the part of my soul that is telling me to kill the people who move into a house Barbra Allen lived in or are people from her after life that are going to kill me. Barbra Allen is still alive i swear she is i have to kill the people who live in the house that has the same address as her original house she has taken over them and telling to kill me.

She is coming after to me i know it, i have to kill them first i take my black garbage bags and the blue tape and set up the room i plan on killing them in the kitchen will work i set the kill room up and wait for the family to come in one by one and kill them with a kitchen knife from their own drawer.

I killed them and still didn't get caught because I was told to be precise. You must wonder by who God has told me to kill everyone around the country who lives on the same street name and number as the Allens did. I have talked to him and that is what he asked for.

I sold the house just like the other Allens house to someone who I thought was a good person just like I did to the first person I killed. Then I moved away to another state my husband got sick of my ritual after a while he didn't know why I wanted to move he just thought I got bored quickly. He asked for a divorce and in the Catholic church I am not allowed of divorce so I refused to sign the papers like god told me to do. I ran away and went to the next state to kill the family that lived in the same house.

This kill was different she asked why I was killing her and I told her that God told me to and she told me "God would never ask you to kill someone he wanted us to be good people and to live" she was incredibly wrong I yelled to her and I killed her brutally and I knew that she was wrong.

I sold the house and the Homicide Department still didn't catch me they never knew it was me cause I am a angle and am helping god. I sold the house to a good person and moved on to the next I have a collection of knifes from the people I have killed and I need a new holder for my medals.

My husband keeps calling me and told me if I didn't answer he would report me missing so I told him I would meet him up in 2 weeks and I swore to god I would and he agreed. I went to buy a new medal case for my knifes I noticed a car that I saw everywhere that I thought was following me but it wasn't God told me.

As I moved to my next state to kill I got a weird feeling in my stomach and I listen to all my kills on the radio and they said that's all they could say. I was so proud of my kills and that made the feeling go away thanks to that I feel better about killing.

I bought all the materials I needed in the state of North Dakota. The black garbage bags the blue tape and made sure I was ready. I feel like I am being watched here by someone but I know im not its just my excitement there is a lot of black cars in North Dakota.

I finally arrived to the house that I was going to kill the family and my husband was there and he told me that my two weeks was over and he tracked where my phone was and he said.

"Why the hell are you here what is so damn important that you need to be here".

"God has told me to come here"

"No he hasn't why would he tell you to leave your children and your husband"

"He asked me to take care of a mission for him"

"What kind of mission like a church retreat to help kids"

"You could say that"

"Come home now "

"I cant"

"Then I am leaving you and this marriage is over papers or not I will leave you"

"God will understand"

My husband called a mental institution and in came into the house the second I killed the wife and they told me to put the weapon down now I replied and told them it was okay. They asked why I said the reason god told me to kill this man. A team of shielded men came in and took me away.

Later that evening I was put to sit in front of a detective and I told him everything because God told me to tell the truth always so I did. 2 weeks of sitting in jail I realized that I wasn't leaving.

I sat infront of a court and a judge and the families of the people I have killed and tried to explain why I did it and my children sat in the crowd and cried and I couldn't understand why because I did the right thing. I was told I was wrong and have been in jail for thirty years today and I know it's okay because I will be in heaven but soon cause I am still taking care of business and on the death penalty process and soon will see god.


End file.
